The Gift: For The Evil Queen Who Has Everything
by polybi
Summary: Another in my holiday "Gift" series. This time, the recipient is The Evil Queen. Some same-sex kissing, but no sex. Some SwanQueen, and a bit of SnowQueen if you squint. Please be kind and generous in your comments. Happy holidays.


_**Author's notes**_

 _My annual Christmas story. This year's lucky recipient is the Evil Queen (as in SplitQueen). There is (Captain)SwanQueen here, but another ship that you may not expect. Then again, maybe you will. No one has turned into a snake...yet. And for the record, until further notice, on TV, David Nolan is an ass._

 _The usual disclaimers. Happy holidays!_

* * *

 **108 Mifflin Street**

It's not like that they didn't try.

The combined efforts of the Mayor, the Saviour, the Blue Fairy, the Wicked Witch of the West, and Mr. Gold have so-far failed to reunite Regina Mills with her evil queen doppelganger. And when spells and potions were tried with bad results, the aforementioned, along with Emma's parental units, were chasing the former Queen of Mysthaven around trying to keep the evil one from performing various and sundry dastardly deeds among the citizenry of Storybrooke. The principal target was one semi-retired pirate, current rival for the affections of the aforementioned Saviour, Emma Swan _(with the aforementioned Mayor Regina)_. Seems the Evil Queen has it in her head that her good side's true love is Emma, and for some reason has got itb in her head that if Killian was out of the way, Regina and Emma could realize that they were meant to be together. Problem was that every time that the Queen would put some spell on the man known as Captain Hook, Emma would apply the usual treatment _(aka True Love's Kiss)_ , which would solve the problem.

Anyway, the problem of reuniting the separate halves of Regina Mills had become problematic. There was no antidote to the potion that caused the problem, and there was only one vial of said potion left, locked away safely in Gold's private vault, the only other person who knew the combination being his wife Belle. But they tried. Every potion locked away in Regina's crypt/vault. Nothing worked. Regina and the Queen were still separate entities.

There were two options available: put on a magic-inhibiting cuff on the Queen and exile her to the vault. Or Emma's idea: house arrest at Regina's. She could keep her magic (in case some new creature would show up in town and, in Regina's words, "threaten property values." A few weeks before, a Chernabog showed up and the trio were pretty impressed on how the Mayor, the Evil Queen, and the Saviour worked together.) but the exile option was there just in case the Queen got mischievous.

"The Evil Queen." or "the Queen." or "Your Majesty." One of the vexing things about this whole situation for...well, Regina's evil side was a lack of a name. Of, course there were the three names mentioned. And, of course, a few more colorful names no one dare mention in the company of Regina and Emma's son, Henry. And not being called a real live name put the Queen into a rather depressed state.

Now as time went on, and the Queen stayed with Regina, Emma, and Henry, there was a bonding between them. The Queen even helped with tutoring for Henry, who was probably the world's oldest 9th grader because of all the things that had happened to the family. The Queen also bonded with Killian, who...though she still would rather Emma with Regina than the pirate...found things about Hook that made the Queen understand why Emma chose him. He could match her snark for snark, which made for some witty repartee. And even in their assigned roles of hero and villain, Killian was always a gentlemen, and even occasionally kissed the Queen's hand. Women kind of liked that.

Then there was Snow and "Charming." The Queen had become interested in a sport known as American football, and as she remarked once to Regina, if, say the New York Jets, had receivers who could hold on to a ball half as well as David Nolan could hold onto a grudge, the Jets would be undefeated. They were both _that_ bad.

Snow White, on the other hand, was different. As an adversary...not to mention the young girl who couldn't keep a certain promise, the Queen despised Snow. But as a stepmother, at the same time she could not be prouder. She had become a great warrior: tenacious, fearless, even more than a bit devious. And if the Queen ever would admit it, there was a part of both she and the Mayor that loved Snow White. And not just as that little girl Regina saved. While part of Regina, the Queen could always feel a twinge as they passed by the teacher formerly known as Mary-Margaret. And it was not a twinge of hatred.

And so it is Christmas. And what have you done?

If you asked Snow, Emma, Regina, and Zelena, the answer would be that the shopping and crafts lists have already been done. And it was an expensive one. There would be favors after the holidays, of course: Ingrid having to make more than one of those scrolls that would allow on out and in Storybrooke. That's because there was maildrop that Emma set up in Portland (the US Postal Service does not know where Storybrooke was, of course). In exchange for the scrolls, Emma and Tink would learn how to magick-up ice cream so they can sit in for a week while Ingrid and Elsa traveled to Washington, DC for the inauguration. _("basically," said Ingrid, she wanted to give the new President something he 'richly deserved...'" Emma and Regina were afraid to ask what that something was...but were in no big hurry to stop her...but that's another story...)_

Everyone in Storybrooke was pretty much taken care of, including wedding gifts for Rumple & Belle, and Zelena and Ruby. Henry was getting a laptop and new clothes. Roland, Robyn, and little Neal were swimming in toys. The Nolans got themselves a 60" OLED TV show that SNow can watch Netflix and David (and the guys) can watch their blessed ESPN. It seemed that everyone was pretty much covered except one person.

Her.

But considering she would want as a holiday gift everyone's head in a trophy case, getting a gift for the Queen would not be the easiest thing.

Zelena thought maybe money could be the answer. Regina reminder her sister that everyone at the table with the exception of Snow were highly powerful sorceresses: money was not an object. Emma was puzzled as to why give a gift to someone who has caused so much evil in Storybrooke. Snow had an answer: "We treated Regina as an evil thing..something to be feared...not a someone. But I remembered a different Regina, one that was kind and loving and brave. The same with the Queen. She holds all of Regina's hurt, anger, heartache. She protected Regina...and Henry as well. She is the part of Regina that is still angry, still lonely. I mean, she doesn't even have a..."

Snow White stopped talking. She stared straight out. Her eyes grew wider, then her smile. She had a revelation. And she was going to act on that.

Snow motioned to Emma, Regina, and Zelena to follow her outside, leaving her husband at the table wondering what was going on. When he asked his departing wife what was up, this was Snow's response: "Remember that crystal horse I gave Regina for the holiday a couple of years ago...?" David slowly nodded. "This is better!" and with that Snow skipped out the door. Leaving "Charming" to consider what his wife was up to...and what to do with four hot plate of breakfast that was suddenly delivered to the table.

* * *

 **Later**

It did not take much time, even less magic, and thank the gods no visit to Gold, who had his hands full with a wife and a new kid. It only took some parchment, a box, purple and gold wrapping, and a phone call to Henry from his moms with instructions to keep Regina's evil twin busy. When they were ready, the foursome took the wrapped box., placed said box in a gift bag, grouped together, and poofed away to the mansion in a cloud of green, white, and purple smoke.

When they materialized in Regina's foyer, it sounded like a war zone. "Oh no!," exclaimed Regina as she realized what specific war zone was being played out. A familiar voice yelling "Curses! Foiled again!" confirmed her suspicions.

It seemed six months ago, David and Killian, behind the backs of Henry's moms, found a way out of Storybrooke, went to Portland, and got Henry a copy of "Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare." After both Regina and Emma read the guys the riot act, the moms took the video game from a crestfallen Henry and hid it in a place where Henry would never, _ever_ find it. However when Regina took the separation potion, Regina's memories were duplicated and placed in the mind of the Queen. And when they got to the den, there they were, the former queen and the soon-to-be prince of Mysthaven battling it out on a TV screen in a riotous game of COD. Of course the Queen was being decimated, not by Henry's superior battle smarts, but for the fact that the Queen had never played a video game before...and Henry was taking full advantage. That was until he heard four coughs in unison.

"Mom, I can explain...the Evil Queen tempted me by making the game appear by magic (said Queen sat next Henry, looking all conspiratorially evil, taking the blame...she loved the kid, she just would not admit it) and..." Henry's obviously lame excuse was met with silence and four women scowling with crossed arms (and all four overacting with said scowls).

"Henry, we need to speak to Her Majesty, it's important...you stay in the room, young man, this concerns you too." Zelena usually was played the role of cool aunt, but she could be stern when needed..

Everyone then turned and face the now powered-down TV, the four women came around and faced the Little Prince and the Evil Queen. Snow White, still holding the gift bag, spoke.

"Your majesty, four years ago, Regina and I were mortal enemies...because of something I did. We became closer and on that Christmas, I offered Regina a gift,which she..which you both accepted..." The Queen remembered the crystal horse that Snow gave Regina. Her Majesty looked down to the carpet, feeling things that were far from evil. "It was...it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Thank you, Snow..." But now the Queen lifts her head...she must not show empathy or anything similar. This is Snow White..courageous, brave, foolish, beautiful...no, can't go there. She's the arch-enemy. She can't go there, ever. But something is off about this.

Snow continued: "Your Majesty, I saw the same pain in you that I saw in Regina four years ago. And just as I did then, I...we...," acknowledging her daughter, Regina's sister, and Regina's twin. "...we believe we can help in healing...with this..." And with that, she hands the Queen the gift bag.

"What is this...?" Her Majesty gave a characteristic sneer as she opened the box that was in the bag and then removed the white envelope and cranking up the snark level as she removed the parchment sheet to read: "What is this...a gift wrapped restraining order?" she then haughtily began to read the paper: "I, Regina Coralina Mills, Mayor of the city of Storybrooke, Maine, do hereby declare from this date forward that woman know as the Evil Queen would hereby..."

Her majesty stopped and stared at the parchment with a blank expression never before seen on her or Regina. "This is a joke, isn't it...?" The statement was not delivered with the Queen's usual gusto, but quietly, with a lower lip quivering rapidly. Regina walked over, gently took the page from the Queen, and read the words: "I, Regina Coralina Mills, Mayor of the city of Storybrooke, Maine, do hereby declare from this date forward that woman know as the Evil Queen would hereby be known as Gina Coralina Amelie Mills..." The Regina kissed the Evil... _pardon_...kissed Gina on the cheek. "You are now a real person, Gina."

"Just like that?"

"Yes, Gina...Just. Like. That."

Gina was amazed and began to weep. "How...why?"

Zelena started the answers, "Well we both know how hard it is to be the bad guy, especially when you're not. And I always wanted a big sister. Not to mention Ruby's always wanted two sister in laws...and had always had a little crush on the Queen." Snow looked a little puzzled, but Zelena reassured her that "Ruby's crush on you has always been bigger..."

Regina put her fingers to the bridge of her nose and quipped, "Maybe I should rename this place Springer-brooke." That caused some sniggering, especially with the newly christened Gina, who had discovered noontime TV as of late.

Snow continued with an explanation: "Gina, of course was short for Regina. Coralina was your mom's name..." Another tear came down Gina's face, and she thanked Snow."

"As for Amelie, that is short for Emma..."

Regina added: "Seems that some people..." (giving glares to Emma, Snow, and Zelena) "...seem to think that I have a thing for Ms. Swan here..."

Though tears were still running down her cheeks. Gina did have the wherewithal to offer a Royal Smirk... "I would include Swan, Snow, my sister, her dad, most of this town, including the Pirate...who, by the way, offered to videotape the _con-sum-mation_...and I know it's true because I felt...we felt that way since she show up at our door." There were smiles and smirks at that...not to mention Emma's face becoming redder than one of Regina's prize apples.

Then Gina went silent, then looked down, then looked at the quartet before her. "There are many names you can call me...and I deserved every one..." Then the former Evil Queen began to softly weep. "...I still want to know...why?"

It was Regina who stepped up in front her doppelganger and placed her arms around Gina's shoulders. "I...well, we...created this town as means of revenge. But somehow, this town became a land of second chances. If you want it, this can be your second chance... _our_ second chance." And then Regina and her new "twin sister" hard to as tight as two sisters could Kama then kissed each other on the cheek. Then Gina went over to Zelena and did the same, then pulling away asked "this must be what love feels like…" Zelena only nodded her head and kissed Gina's forehead.

Gina went back to Henry, and just looked at the teenager that both Regina and she named their Little Prince. She looked at Henry with love that she never showed, at least as the Evil Queen, to anyone. "I could never have been a good mom to you...you lucked out and got two of the best." Gina glanced at Regina and Emma with a smile, and now every face in that room was wet with tears. Gina turned back around after Henry grabbed her around the neck and hugged her with all his might.

Finally, Gina turned to Emma. The former Dark Swan was a little unsteady watching Gina walk with characteristic evil swagger. Then when Her Majesty entered Emma's personal space, she first whispered "we love you..." "we" meaning both Regina and Gina, then turned to the Mayor and said, "You may want to take notes..."

Emma's eyes went wide as Gina went for the kiss, a wet deep one felt not only by its recipient but by the Mayor too. It was something Regina wanted to do since the moment Emma stepped on her front porch, but as always, the Evil one was the one who took the reins. Emma's eyes closed after the initial surprise and took the kiss fully. Henry said "YESSSS!" while throwing his fist in the air, Zelena celebrated in a similar fashion, while Snow simply stood, looked up and whispered "Thank gods, it's about freaking time." Then Snow gave an attention-getting cough, which forced the Sheriff and the Queen to separate: "I'm sorry, this is not the last episode of _M*A*S*H_." Everyone laughed at that one, including Regina, who for some reason looked slightly flushed, while Gina quipped to Emma, "Hey, if you think that was good, you should try the mayor..." Emma looked at Regina. Both apparently got the message.

Then Gina gathered everyone, and suddenly the sextet was engulfed in magic purple smoke.

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

It was said after that Christmas that Gina was literally a new person. Between Regina and herself, she was still the more "evil." of the two, though she limited her target mainly to "Charming," who still was not convinced Gina was walking the righteous path, and Blue, just for shits and giggles. Otherwise...slowly but surely...the people of Storybrooke began to forgive the woman the once knew as the Evil Queen had experience the true magic of the town, for as Gina, she got that second chance. There was still a connection, Gina was still the darker side of her more lighter counterpart, and though the effort to merge the two Reginas continued apace, Gina herself had become her own woman. She began to come closer to Henry, who could boast three moms and a dad. That was because Gina started to get closer to Killian Jones, in turn because Emma was spending more time with Regina. Now that Emma had thrown Hook out on his...quite the contrary, Hook was still the only _man_ Emma truly loved. It was just that Regina was the _only_ woman. It was a mix very few people outside of Storybrooke would understand. And Storybrooke liked it like that.

Gina spent her time apologizing to those she had hurt, but the biggest piece of that forgiveness pie was saved for one person. And that became obvious when the assembled multitude from the mansion appeared in a gust of purple smoke in town square. And then the former Evil Queen raised her voice to get everyone's attention, then once gathered she spoke to the crowd.

"I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! THE EVIL QUEEN IS DEAD...!"

Everyone in the crowd, including David, Gold, Hook, and all the other citizens of Storybrooke were beyond shocked to hear of the death of the Evil Queen...especially since the aforementioned was before their eyes making the statement...

" _FROM THIS DAY FORWARD..." There was emotion in her voice now. "...YOU ARE TO ADDRESS ME BY MY REAL AND LEGAL NAME...GINA...CORALINA...AMELIE...MILLS! OR JUST GINA!"_

Gina Mills continued to speak to a shocked crowd. "I am now a real person. There are many to thank for this. Regina, of course. Our sister, Zelena. Our beautiful son, Henry. My insane adversary...and now friend, Emma (who grinned at that). And one special person, who I would like to thank...right...now..."

Gina then turned to the woman who had been, even since then tender age of 14, been the mortal enemy of both she and Regina, approached her...and kissed her. On the lips. Hard. She kissed Snow White in the middle of the public square in front of the gods and everyone.

Everyone included Snow's husband David, whose eyes grew wide as saucers. Snow's eyes were even wider...for about three seconds. Then her eyes closed...and it seemed she was returning her former adversary's kiss with almost equal fervor. When they separated, it seemed everyone was in shock. David was paralyzed...so much that Hook had to lead him back into the inn to buy him some rum. Regina and Emma were flummoxed, everyone else when "wooo...", except for Henry and Zelena. As for Snow, she just mouthed the word "wow." And Gina simply said "That, Snow was a thank you. And an apology..." The two women simply smiled, and then Gina simply sashayed her way back to 108 Mifflin, leaving the rest of Storybrooke wondering what they just saw.

Even as she started on the road to redemption, Gina Coralina Amelie Mills was, as she always was, the Evil Queen.

* * *

 **FIN...HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

 _I know that I am not the best wordsmith in the world, but I always like doing the Gift series because I have always wanted some of the people who have been enemies on the show to become closer. Its why I write the way that I do. Thank you for bearing with me, and thank you for your comments, likes, and kudos._

 _Happy holidays to you all._


End file.
